Satori
Satori is the second-largest town on Sky, after Sky City, on the north-eastern coast of the continent. Satori's existence was revealed in the fifth episode of the Yandols in the Middle Season 3.5 special. Satori is one of the main ports for oil, tobacco, coffee, sago, and timber exports. Other economic activities include fishing, ship building, eco-tourism, and manufacturing. Among the tourist attractions in Satori are Satori Heritage Museum, Satori Cultural Festival, Satori War Memorial, Prime Sanctuary, Turtle Islands Marine Park, and Sihei Caves. History Before the founding of Satori, The L.O.D. - originating from Japan; were the first to colonize the land and establish civilization in the north-eastern side of Sky. It's landmass became the source of dispute between W.I.N.D. and the Japanese for territorial dominance in the region. In their pursuit to conquer more landmass in 2011, they stumble upon O.S.R. (Ophelia Sky Rebellion) territory when they invaded southwards and got caught in the fire of an already on-going war between the O.S.R. and W.I.N.D. However, with both local factions weakened from their already on-going war, the Japanese faction took the oppurtunity and showed no mercy to slaughter any that stands in their way, resulting in them having the most territorial control over Sky at some point. At some point in time the O.S.R. and W.I.N.D. decided to call a temporary truce to work together to drive out the Japanese from their land. It worked, but the two factions later went back to their old territorial dispute again after the retreat of the L.O.D. The war ended a year later after a permanent peace treaty was proposed to formally end the state of war between all three factions. The Japanese agreed to being content with their current claim of lands and signed the treaty, as did the other two factions. Geography The town is located 28 kilometres from the international border with the Philippine Empire and approximately 319 kilometres from the capital of Sky. Not far from the town are the three Turtle Islands, Sakashi, Yagaran and Numachi. The nearest islands to the town are Valhalla, Dugong Island, Nagawara Island, and Kai Island. Demographics Governance Economy During the Japanese period, Satori grew quickly as one of the largest settlements on the east coast of Sky including having been the former capital of the territory. It grew rapidly due to the export activities as a port town. The port is important for palm oil, tobacco, cocoa, coffee, manila hemp and sago exports. The town itself is one of Sky's major port, other than in Sky City, Tanim, Galicia, Zenith and Ophelia. A grand specialized industrial park, Fushin Industrial is known for its oil depots, edible oil refinery and glue factories. While another total of 340 hectares area for general industries and 30 hectares for service industries are located in various parts of Satori. In recent years, many businessmen have shifted their operations away from the town centre to other suburbs due to a large presence of illegal immigrants from Tiamat islands in the Philippine Empire which has caused trouble, mostly crime such as theft and vandalism on public facility and also solid waste pollution in marine and coastal areas. But later in January 2014, an urban renewal project, was launched to revive the town centre as a commercial hub in Satori and since 2016, the federal government has launched a major crackdown on illegal immigrants. Transportation Public Services Culture Tourism See also References External links Category:Sky Region Category:Satori Category:City Category:Town Category:L.O.D.